


Sei mein Freund

by Gmork



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Multi, Other, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmork/pseuds/Gmork
Summary: Es ist soweit - die Reise beginnt! Green und Red haben lange auf diesen Tag gewartet und hingearbeitet. Die beiden Freunde wollen zusammen durch Kanto ziehen, jeder mit seinem ganz persönlichen Ziel in der Tasche, das der eine ohne den anderen nicht erreichen kann. Doch gleich am Anfang trennen sich ihre Wege - und keiner der beiden vermag zu sagen, was da nur so schrecklich schief laufen konnte.





	1. Das Versprechen

Sommer in Alabastia. Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos und ließ die Luft schwer und stickig werden. Viele Leute waren gekommen und freuten sich über eine kleine Erfrischung am Strand. Kurze, aber regelmäßige Sommerbriesen trugen das Gelächter der spielenden Kinder fort. Auch Red konnte sie hören. Er war vor dem Wetter geflohen und hatte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen fernab von all dem Getümmel gesucht. Der kleine Bach lag am Waldrand, keine hundert Meter von seinem Zuhause entfernt, aber weit genug, dass er hier meistens ungestört war. Seine Füße baumelten im kühlen Nass, während er sich mit beiden Armen im Gras abstützte. Er wartete. Wo blieb er nur? Sonst war er doch auch immer so pünktlich. Naja. Wenigstens konnte er sich etwas abkühlen. Die Hitze war fürchterlich - nichts, was er jemals zugegeben hätte. Ein Neunjähriger konnte sich so etwas nicht mehr erlauben, angehende Champions jammerten nicht herum!  
Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas am Fuß und er zuckte sofort zurück. Ein Pokemon! Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich zu fragen, wo sein Freund blieb, mit dem er sich hier immer traf, dass er diese Annäherung überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde wagte er wieder einen Blick in den Fluss. Es war noch da. Er kroch zurück zum Ufer und schaute näher hin. Zuerst hielt er das seltsame Wesen, das ihn angestupst hatte, für ein gewöhnliches Karpador – doch auf den zweiten Blick war es eine völlig andere Art.  Sein Leib schillerte in warmen Farben, die an flüssiges Gold erinnerten und es sah ihm direkt in die Augen, so als hätte es keine Scheu. Am seltsamsten war jedoch das große Horn auf dem Kopf. Ganz schön spitz. Sah gefährlich aus. Gott sei Dank war er nicht gestochen worden.  
Und warum starrte es ihn so an? Neugierig beugte er sich weiter nach vorn, die Nasenspitze schon fast im Wasser. Doch kaum konnte er mehr erkennen, schreckte es auf – und zack – blitzschnell war es in der Strömung verschwunden.  
»Hey, hast du das gesehen?«  
Erneut fuhr er zusammen. Heute wollte ihn anscheinend jeder erschrecken. Er drehte sich um und blickte zu der Person hoch, die so plötzlich hinter ihm stand – dabei musste er sich eine Hand vor die Stirn halten um das grelle Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen. Green! Dass er sich auch ständig anschleichen musste...  
»Da bist du ja endlich!« Red war schon beinahe beleidigt, dass er ihn so lang hatte warten lassen. »Klar hab ich’s gesehen. Aber jetzt ist es weg. Hast es erschreckt, glaub ich.«  
Greens Antwort war nur ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Er sah ihm zu, wie er Schuhe und Socken auszog, beides ordentlich an die Seite legte und ebenfalls die Füße ins Wasser tauchte. Sein Erschaudern ließ ihn grinsen.  
»Und, weißt du auch, was das war?«  
Er verdrehte seine braunen Augen und sein Grinsen begann zu wackeln. Bitte nicht. Es war Sonntag! Er hatte keine Lust auf Unterricht an einem freien Tag. »Du sagst es mir bestimmt gleich, oder?« Die Peinlichkeit darüber, dass er das Pokémon nicht kannte, versuchte er zu verbergen. Doch der taxierende Blick seines Freundes sagte ihm, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte.  
»Pass auf.«  
Und schon ging es los.  
»Hast du gesehen, wie schön es war? Im Volksmund nennt man es „die Wasserkönigin“ oder „den Wassertänzer“, aber der eigentliche Name ist Goldini. Aber die Eleganz täuscht. Wenn es wütend ist, kann es dich ziemlich schwer mit dem Horn verletzen. Lebt bevorzugt in Flüssen, Bächen und Seen, nur selten im Salzwasser …«  
Red verschränkte seine Arme über den angezogenen Knien und bettete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen seinen Kopf darin. Er mochte Green wirklich gern, aber immer diese Vorträge... Auch wenn es wichtig und auch interessant war, hörte er nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie alle wussten doch, dass er der Bessere der beiden war. Es permanent auf die Nase gebunden zu bekommen war einfach nicht schön und strapazierte Reds Nerven, auch wenn er wusste, dass Green es nie böse meinte. Es war halt immer das Gleiche mit den Beiden. Bei Green gab es nur dieses eine Thema. Viel lieber würde er mit seinem besten Freund mal über _Jungssachen_ quatschen… Die neuesten __NES__ -Spiele zum Beispiel.  
 »… Man kann es am besten mit der Profi-Angel fangen, sein Köder muss -«  
Gut, es reichte. Er hob den Kopf, streckte den Arm aus und hielt ihm in kindlicher Manier die Nase zu.  
»Ist gut, ja? Du nervst!«  
Abrupt hörte Green mit dem Reden auf und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung. Sofort bekam Red ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dass er beleidigt war, wollte er ja auch nicht.  
»Tschuldige… War nicht so gemeint.«  
Green grinse darüber hinweg, aber Red wusste, dass er sich jetzt wieder verschließen würde – wie es schon so oft passiert war. Trotzdem genoss er die Stille. Einige Zeit schwiegen beide.  
Sie hatten es sich auf der Wiese bequem gemacht, sahen in den Himmel, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Langsam dämmerte es und die Schatten der Bäume um sie herum zogen sich in die Länge. Green hatte so lang nichts gesagt, dass Red schon dachte er wäre unter dem Plätschern des Baches eingeschlafen. Doch als er dann aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm rüber sah, waren Greens Augen offen. Bevor es unangenehm wurde, musste er wieder ein Gespräch anfangen.  
»…Du willst das wirklich machen, oder?«  
Green drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. »Was meinst du?«  
»Du willst wirklich Pokémon-Professor werden, __oder_?_ «  
Endlich lächelte er wieder. »Oh ja! Ich will werden wie Opa. Sogar noch besser.«  
Gott sei Dank, anscheinend war er wirklich nicht sauer. »Ich glaub, wenn es einer schafft, dann du.«  
Er nickte, als wäre das sonnenklar. »Ich weiß. Hör auf zu schleimen.« Über die nächsten Worte schien er genau nachzudenken, sprach nur sehr zögerlich weiter. »Und was ist mit dir? Du meinst das ernst, oder? Trainer werden?«  
Selbstbewusst ballte Red seine Hand zur Faust. »Und ob! Ich will die stärksten Pokémon der Welt haben und eines Tages alle Arenaleiter und die Top Vier besiegen!« Er spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen.  
»Diese Leute sind sehr stark und nur schwer kleinzukriegen.«  
Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken. Wieder einmal bemerkte er, dass Green schon viel reifer war, als er. Aber er hatte Recht. Red war noch ziemlich naiv, was das anging. »Ich weiß. Deswegen will ich mir ja so gern jetzt schon ein Pokémon aussuchen und anfangen. Aber meine Mom erlaubt mir das ja nicht.«  
»Nicht nur deine Mom verbietet das. Das ist nun mal Gesetz, dass man den Trainer-Pass erst mit sechzehn bekommt.«  
Er seufzte. Natürlich wusste er das auch, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. »Das dauert noch so lang. Voll dämlich!«  
Als Green leise lachte, schnellte sein Blick zu ihm. »Hör auf dich lustig zu machen!«  
»Tu ich nicht. Ich hab nur grad daran gedacht, dass sieben Jahre gar nicht so lang sind. Und bis dahin gehen wir beide zusammen in die Schule und lernen. Das ist die beste Vorbereitung.«  
Red ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen. »Stimmt schon. Ich freu mich schon so darauf, mir endlich ein Pokémon auszusuchen. Welches willst du haben?«  
Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. »Glumanda! Definitiv! Es ist so cool und stark! Wenn es mal größer ist, kann ich sogar auf seinem Rücken fliegen. Ich mein, wie abgefahren wäre das?«  
Red schluckte. Seine Antwort überraschte ihn. Er hatte sich zwar die Frage selbst einmal gestellt, aber sicher war er sich noch nicht. Alle drei Starter-Pokémon waren ziemlich cool, aber auch er hatte insgeheim eher zu Glumanda tendiert. Aber seinen Freund so davon sprechen zu hören … Er brachte seine Antwort kaum übers Herz.  
»Stell ich mir auch cool vor … Ich wollte eigentlich auch Glumanda nehmen.« Der Blick aus seinen Augen war entschuldigend.  
Green hielt seinem Blick stand. »Und jetzt willst du’s nicht mehr?«  
»Naja, doch. Aber ich glaub du solltest es haben. Also nimm du’s, wenns so weit ist.«  
Green zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah ihn groß an. Er war verblüfft – und es sollte schon etwas heißen einen Green Oak aus der Fassung zu bringen. »... Echt jetzt? Dein Ernst?«  
»Klaro.«  
Plötzlich überrumpelte er ihn mit einer Umarmung. Green hatte so etwas noch nie vorher gemacht, ließ ihn dementsprechend schnell wieder los und schien peinlich berührt über diesen Ausbruch. »Du bist anscheinend wirklich mein bester Freund.«  
Was sollte das denn? Natürlich war er das! Und da kam ihm eine Idee.  
»Hör mal… wie wärs, wenn wir das zusammen machen? Reisen! Wir sind doch voll das gute Team! Du hilfst mir in der Schule und bringst mir alles bei und wenn wir alt genug sind, gehen wir zu Professor Oak und holen uns unsere Pokémon. Und du bekommst Glumanda.« Er legte so viel Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Blick, wie es nur ging. »Und dann ziehen wir beide herum. Du hilfst mir beim Training und wenn ich erstmal der Champ bin, gehen wir auf Forschungsreise. Dann vervollständigen wir deinen Pokédex und du wirst ein richtiger Professor!«  
Sein Freund brauchte sehr lange, um zu antworten, sah ihn immernoch mit großen Augen an, bevor er mit dünner Stimme zum Sprechen ansetzte. »Versprich mir das.«  
Um den Pakt abzuschließen, hielt er ihm zögerlich den kleinen Finger seiner Hand hin, den Red sofort ergriff und fest mit seinem verhakte.  
»Versprochen! Das wird super! Wirst schon sehen!«  
Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie aus der Ferne die Stimme einer Frau. »Red! Komm rein, es gibt Essen! Ist schon spät!«  
»Uah, ich muss gehen. Bist morgen in der Schule!« Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und rannte los. Heute gab es sein Lieblingsessen, also beeilte er sich lieber. Doch auf halber Strecke blieb er stehen und drehte sich nochmal um. »Weißt du was? Ich glaube sieben Jahre werden wirklich schnell rumgehen.«  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief er wieder los, der Abendsonne entgegen. Als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, sah er ein letztes Mal zurück und tatsächlich saß Green noch immer wie angewurzelt da, dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen mit genau denselben Gedanken im Kopf, wie Red:  
 __Das wird der absolute Hammer!_ _


	2. Ein toller Fang

»Hey, siehst du das? Sieht voll eklig aus!«  
Green warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und fuchtelte mit der Hand, damit er leise war. »Sei doch ruhig, sonst flieht es noch!«  
Red winkte ab. »Als ob. So langsam wie es ist … Wir würden es locker einholen.«  
Das wilde Raupy jedoch ignorierte die beiden und fuhr fort an dem gewaltigen grünen Blatt zu knabbern. Reds Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem besten Freund. Schweiß tropfte von Greens Nasenspitze, doch er schien es vor lauter Konzentration gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Seit sie sich ihr Versprechen gegeben hatten, waren drei Jahre ins Land gezogen. Jahre voller Hausaufgaben, Lehrbüchern, Kurzvorträge, Klausuren. Jahre in denen Red beobachtet hatte, wie Green alles dafür gab, um sich für seinen Traum zu wappnen. Neben Pokémonkunde war Green Spitzenreiter in Japanisch, Biologie und Mathematik. Selbst Englisch – Reds persönliches Hassfach – meisterte er, wie eine zweite Muttersprache. Mit zwölf Jahren! Red pendelte zwischen ungläubigem Kopfschütteln und einer großen Portion Respekt bei diesem Gedanken und kam nicht umhin, ihn darum zu beneiden. Und obwohl er immer Jahrgangsbester war und es auch weiterhin bleiben würde, gönnte Green sich keine Pause. Niemals. Es war gruselig. Als würde er irgendjemandem etwas beweisen wollen.    
Selbst an Sonntagen wie heute fand er keine Ruhe und so kam es, dass er wieder einmal Red überredet und ihn raus in die Natur geschleppt hatte. Diesmal waren sie verdammt weit gekommen. Der Vertania-Wald! Ohne ein einziges Pokémon hatten sie es geschafft eine komplette Route für Trainer zu passieren. Das Licht funkelte milchig und malte Sonnenflecken auf das dichte Unterholz. Der Wald war wunderschön und in den Schatten war die Hitze bei Weitem nicht so schlimm, wie auf den freien Feldern. Trotzdem wollte Red los. Immer wieder stahl sich sein Blick auf die Uhr an Greens Handgelenk. Sie waren schon viel zu lang weg und wenn ihre Eltern herausfanden, dass sie heimlich das Dorf verlassen hatten, wäre Hausarrest noch das kleinste Problem.  
»Wie lange brauchst du noch? Ich glaub meine Mom hat mir heut nicht abgekauft, dass wir bei dir Hausaufgaben machen.«  
Green schnaubte, sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern studierte weiterhin das Pokémon, dass es sich auf einem Felsvorsprung in der Sonne bequem gemacht hatte, und stützte dabei seine Hände auf den Knien ab. Er musste sich ziemlich tief herunterbeugen, um genaueres zu erkennen, so groß war er mittlerweile. Seine braunen Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. »Dann wird’s Zeit für ‘ne neue Ausrede. Aber sie findet es eh nicht heraus.«  
»Bist du sicher Ich mein, dein Opa denkt doch auch, dass du bei mir bist.« Red verschränkte die Arme, tippelte mit dem Fuß. »Wir sind geliefert, wenn die das merken!«  
Endlich richtete Green sich auf und sah ihn einen Moment an. Doch anstatt zu antworten hob er nur gereizt eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich abwandte und in den Bäumen nach anderen Pokémon suchte. Von Raupy hatte er wohl genug. Scheinbar ohne Ziel lief er hin und her, sein Blick scannte alles, was ihm vor die Augen kam. Aber eine Antwort gab er ihm nicht. Reds Zähne mahlten. Schließlich gab er es auf und setzte sich unter eine große Esche.  
Während er ihn weiter beobachtete, fiel Red auf, dass Green plötzlich sehr unruhig wirkte. Er blieb nie lange an einem Fleck, kratzte sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen am Nacken, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die Gelassenheit von vorhin war verschwunden. Komisch, dass er sich auch gar keine Notizen mehr machte, wo er doch immer so viel Wert darauf legte. Er stand offenbar neben sich. Ob er etwas ausgefressen hatte?  
Red dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihn danach zu fragen. Er wollte hier nur noch weg. Es war langweilig und er hatte das Gefühl seine Zeit zu vergeuden. Aber nur Green kannte den richtigen Weg nach Hause und allein traute Red sich auch gar nicht. Er schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
» … Hey! Hörst du eigentlich zu?«  
Red blinzelte. Wie spät war es? Das Sonnenlicht hatte nachgelassen. War er eingeschlafen?  
»Was hast du gesagt?«  
»Sag jetzt nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit gepennt hast.«  
Er rieb sich die Augen und stand dann auf, sah sich um. Jetzt wo es dunkler war, schien die Atmosphäre des Waldes weit weniger friedlich. Im Zwielicht konnte er förmlich spüren, wie gefährliche Pokémon aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn verdammt nervös. »Vielleicht, aber kann dir ja egal sein. Ich will nachhause. Es ist schon spät. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.«  
Green schnaubte abfällig, aber dann grinste er. »Du heulst rum, wie ein kleines Kind, Dumpfbacke. Dabei kommt das beste jetzt erst noch. Ich lass dich diesmal sogar von mir abschreiben.«  
Erst wollte er sich über diesen Ausdruck beschweren, den er ihm schon so oft an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Doch … was hatte er da gerade _noch_ gesagt?  
»Wie jetzt, _du_ lässt _mich_ abschreiben? Ist doch sonst nicht dein Stil.«  
Green hob nur die Schultern. »Man muss auch mal Ausnahmen machen. Und ich hab‘ heut 'ne Menge riskiert, also halt jetzt mal die Klappe und hör zu. Nur einmal, Dumpfbacke.«  
Täuschte Red sich, oder war sein Lächeln breiter geworden? Er verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was er meinte. Green begann in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.  
»Was hast du _gemacht?_ « Reds Stimme klang genauso dumpf, wie es sich in seinem Magen anfühlte. Er hatte ein absolut schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
»Meinen Opa verarscht.« Mit diesen Worten zog Green zwei nagelneue Pokébälle hervor.  
Augenblicklich wich Red vor ihm zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Voller Euphorie, gleichzeitig beinahe zu Tode verängstigt. Die Angst überwog eindeutig. Green war gerade kurz davor, eine der strengsten Regeln für angehende Pokémon-Trainer zu brechen.  
»Green, bist du verrückt? Wenn er das bemerkt, stecken wir richtig in der Tinte!«  
»Der hat tausende davon in seinem Lager. Das bekommt niemand jemals raus.«  
Kalter Schweiß trat auf Reds Stirn. »Wie bist du da reingekommen? Die Tür ist doch immer abgeschlossen!«  
Green ließ sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. »Opa sollte endlich aufhören mich für dumm zu halten.«  
Der Kloß in Reds Hals war so groß, dass er ihn niemals schlucken konnte. »Wir kriegen Hausarrest, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Pack die Bälle wieder ein oder wirf sie weg und lass uns einfach gehen!«  
»Als ob!« Greens Lächeln bröckelte. Aber in seinem Blick lag keine Wut, viel mehr Ungeduld. »Warum so vernünftig auf einmal? DU konntest es doch kaum abwarten! Ich nehme das Risiko in Kauf.«  
Er konnte nichts erwidern, denn Green hatte mit seinen Worten einen Nerv getroffen. Allerdings hatte er sich damit abgefunden und war bereit zu warten. Green war das offenbar nicht mehr. Und er war dabei, sie beide geradewegs in die Scheiße zu reiten. Trotzdem wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht umstimmen konnte. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen wurde immer stärker.  
Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen – Red ängstlich, Green hartnäckig. Dann streckte er ihm auffordernd einen Pokéball entgegen. Red wurde heiß und kalt. Er starrte den Ball an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, wagte es nicht ihn zu nehmen und damit den Pakt zu besiegeln. Nein, er war noch nicht bereit. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen – genau zwischen seinen Augen – und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren.  
»… Bitte.«  
Sein Blick schnellte zu Green, als er ein Flehen in diesem kleinen Wort hörte. Auch ihn sah man jetzt seine Angst an, die er die ganze Zeit über gut verborgen hatte. Auch er wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. Dass er mit seinem Diebstahl viel zu weit gegangen war. Aber Green hatte wirklich eine Menge riskiert. Und er hatte es auch für Red getan, wenn nicht sogar _nur_ wegen ihm. War er ein schlechter Freund, wenn er ablehnte? Waren _sie_ dann überhaupt noch Freunde?  War seine Vernunft es wert, ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen?  
»Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?«  
Greens Stimme zitterte richtig. Unwillkürlich schoss Red in dem Moment ihr Versprechen von damals durch den Kopf.  
» _Bitte_ , Red. Lass uns heute zusammen unser erstes Pokémon fangen.«


	3. Das Verbotene

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten und wagten keinen Blick zurück. Die Angst trieb sie immer weiter voran, obwohl sie sie von innen lähmte. Was zum Teufel war das für ein _Ding_ gewesen? Weder Green noch Red hatten so etwas jemals zuvor gesehen und Green glaubte es niemals wieder vergessen zu können. Die Sonne war nun fast gänzlich verschwunden und die wenigen Leute die noch draußen unterwegs waren, steuerten ihr Zuhause an. Jedes andere Kind hätte schon längst im Bett gelegen. Aber nicht die beiden.  
Beim Rennen packte er Reds Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er war zu langsam. Sie mussten sich beeilen, denn bald würde es zu dunkel sein, um den Weg zu erkennen. Nicht einmal das Mondlicht würde ihnen dann noch helfen können.  
»Lass mich los!«  
Green hörte deutlich die Panik in seiner Stimme, doch anstatt locker zu lassen, festigte er seinen Griff nur noch mehr. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas gesagt. Irgendetwas von wegen _Alles wird gut_ oder _Keine Panik, ich lass mir was einfallen_. Aber er tat es nicht. Er war kein Lügner und ein guter Zuredner schon gleich zwei Mal nicht. Sie steckten bis zum Hals in der Patsche. Momentan deutete _nichts_ darauf hin, dass irgendwas jemals wieder gut werden würde.  
»Ich kann dich auch zurücklassen und du schaust allein, wo du bleibst!«  
Genau das meinte er. Er war einfach schlecht in solchen Dingen. Dabei war es nicht einmal Absicht. Auch er stand völlig neben sich und verstand nur zu gut, dass Red sauer auf ihn war. Gott sei Dank war Alabastia schon in Sichtweite. Die ersten Lichter der wenigen Häuser flammten schon knapp hundert Meter vor ihnen auf. Winzige warme Punkte, die Hoffnung auf Sicherheit machten.  
Abrupt befreite Red sich aus seinem Griff und stieß ihn grob von sich. Durch den plötzlichen Schwung verlor Green das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Der Aufprall war hart, ließ ihn ächzen. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass er seinen Kopf nicht mit den Händen hatte schützen können. Der Schmerz betäubte seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Schwindel packte ihn, doch er richtete sich sofort wieder auf, wischte sich mit einer unwirschen Bewegung den Dreck von der Wange. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an.  
»Bist du total beknackt?«  
Red starrte zurück, ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Er schien ebenso bestürzt über sein Handeln zu sein, wie er. Neide wussten, dass er sonst keiner Fliege was zuleide tun konnte. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne stach der Rotschimmer in seinen Augen noch deutlicher hervor. »Warum musstest du mich zu so ‘ner Scheiße überreden? Das ist alles deine Schuld!«  
Das Schlimmste an dieser Situation war, dass Red Recht hatte. Er war nicht schuld daran. Green war Derjenige, der ihnen das eingebrockt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass sein bester Freund für so etwas noch längst nicht bereit gewesen war. Aber ändern konnten sie es beide nicht, nur das Beste daraus machen.  
»Ich wusste nicht, dass _sowas_ passiert, okay? Glaubst du, ich wollte das?«  
»Mir völlig egal! Das war einfach nur beschissen, ey!«  
»Und jetzt? Willst du jetzt zu deiner Mutter rennen und alles petzen, du Heulsuse?«  
»Ich _hab‘_ wenigstens noch ‘ne Mutter bei der ich petzen gehen kann!«  
Bei diesen Worten riss Green seine Augen auf. Alles, was er noch sagen wollte, blieb ihm Halse stecken. Nach Atem ringend standen sie sich gegenüber. Der wohl letzte frohe Vogelgesang des Abends hing hämisch zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, senkte dann den Blick. Red sollte nicht die Tränen sehen, die er gerade heraufbeschworen hatte. Er kämpfte mit seiner Fassung. Dann hörte er Schritte und im nächsten Moment spürte er eine federleichte Berührung an seiner Schulter.  
»Hey, ich … Das … Tut mir leid. Das war …«  
Green schüttelte seine Hand ab. Sie hatten keine Zeit für sowas. Zumindest hatte er den Moment gut nutzen und sich sammeln können. Trotzdem vermied er es bewusst, Red in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Heimatdorf und was er dort sah, alarmierte ihn erneut.  
»Scheiße! Guck mal, dort vorn.«  
In weiter Ferne, unter dem Laternenlicht gerade so zu erkennen, standen zwei Personen. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob sie Green und Red sahen, aber sie blickten definitiv in ihre Richtung.  
Er drehte sich zu Red um und bemerkte, dass er ganz blass im Gesicht war. Unter seinen schwarzen Haaren leuchtete seine Haut, als wäre er ein Geist.  
»Sind das … «  
Green nickte. »Deine Mutter und mein Opa. Sie suchen nach uns. Hoffentlich haben sie noch niemanden losgeschickt.«  
»Was machen wir jetzt?«  
»Wie, was machen wir jetzt? Wir gehen natürlich zu ihnen.«  
Panisch ging Reds Blick wieder zu den beiden. »Einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert?«  
»Was hast du denn sonst erwartet? Dass du dich zurück ins Haus schleichst und niemand merkt etwas?«  
Als Red nicht antwortete, fuhr er sich aufgeregt durch die Haare, während seine Gedanken rasten. »Okay, pass auf. Was auch immer jetzt passiert, egal was sie fragen: Du darfst nichts, aber auch gar nichts erzählen!« Zur Untermalung legte er Red beide Hände auf die Schultern.  »Wir sagen, dass wir uns rausgeschlichen haben. Sag, dass ich dich angestiftet habe. Wir haben uns verlaufen, das sagen wir! _Und mehr nicht_ , kapiert?« Immerhin war das schon fast die Wahrheit. Nur den entscheidenden Teil würden sie weg lassen. Er musste sich beherrschen Red nicht durchzuschütteln, als er nicht reagierte. Endlich blinzelte er ein paar Mal, schien seinen Schock überwunden zu haben und nickte dann.  
»… Okay.«  
Green atmete auf und ließ von ihm ab.  
»Okay. Dann los. Aber nicht rennen, langsam gehen und tief durchatmen.«  
Zum ersten Mal gehorchte Red ihm ohne Protest und Green war dankbar darum.  
»Hey, Green … Das gerade eben … der Spruch und so … es tut mir wirklich leid.«  
Green winkte ab. »Schon vergessen. Denk nicht mehr dran. Denk lieber an das, was wir heute geschafft haben und sei stolz darauf, wie _gut_ du darin warst. Wir beide. Viel besser, als alle anderen …« Jetzt wo ihr Streit überwunden war, wurde Green wieder euphorisch. All das, was jetzt noch auf sie zukam, konnte niemals schlimmer sein als das, was sie heute erlebt und überstanden hatten. Er begann zu grinsen und steckte Red damit an, während sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern machten.  
Kaum hatten sie den Ortseingang erreicht, erklang auch schon die von Erleichterung erfüllte Stimme von Reds Mutter.  
»Sie sind es! Dem Himmel sei Dank!« Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auf sie zu und kurz darauf fanden sich die beiden Jungs in einer Umarmung wieder, die so fest war, dass ihnen glatt die Luft wegblieb. »Wo habt ihr nur gesteckt? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um euch gemacht!« Ihre Stimme klang heiser, so als hätte sie heute bereits geweint. Tatsächlich glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie von ihnen abließ und sie eine Armeslänge von sich gestreckt musterte.  
Green wich schnell ihrem Blick aus und sah zu seinem Großvater, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihnen stand. Eine tiefe Falte begann einen Strich zwischen seine Augen zu graben und Green wusste sofort, dass Ärger vorprogrammiert war, auch wenn die Erleichterung fürs erste überwog.  
Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf das kommende Donnerwetter vor, doch ein Gedanke tröstete ihn: Der Gedanke an einen Pokéball, den er tief im Geheimfach seines Rucksackes versteckt hatte und von dem ein lebendiges Pulsieren ausging.


End file.
